My Journey of Hunter x Hunter
by Allukima Zoldyck
Summary: Look at where I've been!
1. Chapter 1

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 1

My world may be different from anime worlds but my world has the same thing as anime worlds have. Fighting! War! People risking their lives for others and I'm about to venture into a world where you have to be strong to survive…

I'm currently at school with my 3 best friends. It's Period 6 so the school day is going to finish soon.

20 minutes later…

Yay! It's 3 o'clock! That means we can go home and…do whatever we usually do.

I get home 15 minutes later and go into the bathroom to have a shower. It takes 10 minutes to finish. I go downstairs immediately to get my daily salad box and walk into the living room to sit down. I switch the TV on and scroll down to watch the Hunter x Hunter 107 facts I didn't know.

However, when I clicked on the video, the TV started buzzing and the screen was becoming static.

I put the TV off and on again and this time the video worked.

 _Hmm…must have been a short technical difficulty._

After I say that the television becomes static again. I sigh. "Maybe I should-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, I got sucked inside the TV screen, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 2

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in an elevator and it seems to be going down. It finally stops. The door slides to the sides. My eyes widen.

 _No! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!_

Before me are a bunch of wannabe hunters with deadly auras and their eyes fixed on me.

I gulp.

I walk out of the elevator and the small person I was expecting to come, walked towards me.

"This is your number, 406." Beans gave me my Hunter badge. I took it from him and nodded.

After he left, I quickly went into one of the walls of the hall and tried to act normal but… I couldn't.

I was sweating all over and my mouth was getting dry.

 _Why of all anime worlds did I have to end up in this world?_

Suddenly, the mouth-less Satotz came and apologized for being late. After some more words he began to walk. Everyone followed.

Then, little-by-little, Satotz sped up. Everyone started to jog and then it turned into a run.

-A few minutes later-

"Hey! You there!" a person calls me. I look to where the noise came from and narrow my eyes.

"Um…hi?" I say.

"You must be a newbie, am I not right?" The person asks.

"Yes."

My name is Tonpa." He says.

I know. Now just…be quiet already.

"What's yours?" Tonpa asks.

"Freeze Kill." I answer.

"You have a funny name." He says after a few seconds.

And so do you, _Jumper_ …

"Would you like a drink?" Tonpa suddenly inquires.

I look at the middle-sized can that he's holding. It had an orange wrapping around it.

"No thanks. Firstly, I don't like orange _juice_. Secondly," I pause. "Drop the innocent act."

I turn my head away from him and run a little faster to escape hearing him speak again.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After some time, I hear shouting. I look to my left and…


	3. Chapter 3

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 3

I think I'm…dead. Not physically but emotionatelly.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

These are the words of the people before me, as well as Kurapika and Leorio.

 _What to do? What to do?_

I decide to stay hidden from them. I t would be too soon of a time if I went over there and made friends with them now.

 _4 ½ hours later…_

Somehow, I'm still running. So far, Leorio had almost given up and I almost cried and Killua and Gon almost saw me but thanks to the outfit I am wearing I kept on running, unnoticed.

So now Killua and Gon are about to have a race, actually they're already gone.

I smile. Not because of the moment (*cough* *cough*) but because the Hunter Exam's first phase is going to finish soon and by soon I mean in 1-2 hours.

So, I keep on running until I see light in front of me. My heart skips a beat and my legs wake up. I speed to the light and jump through.

I trip at the last step.

I raise my head and sigh. I didn't fall on Killua and Gon and nobody is watching me.

Good.

As soon as I walk to a safe and unnoticed place, the exit of the _long_ run shuts close.

Next, Satotz-san tells us about the next half of the 1st Phase of the Hunter Exam.

"Don't listen to him!" a voice shouts. Everyone looks to the direction of the voice and sees a human.

-Obviously-

"He's a man-faced ape." The voice, who is a man, says. He is also pointing at Satotz as to say that he's the ape the man was holding.

Some people were starting to think that the human man was telling the truth until, you know who, came to the rescue.

Hisoka had shot the fake examiner and the supposed Satotz ape dead. He also shot his cards Satotz' way.

Satotz said that if Hisoka ever put his cards on an examiner again he'll be disqualified. Hisoka just smiled…creepily.

I think he felt me watching him because he looked my way but I pretended to look at someone else.

Anyway, we followed Satotz, again.


	4. Chapter 4

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 4

Fog has surrounded us and people have started to disappear.

I'm not far away from the main 4 and I'm also not too close.

I guess in this world my amazing eyesight is better here than in my world. I can see Kurapika and Leorio but not Killua or Gon.

It's not because my eyesight isn't good but because at this part they split up.

 _After some time later…_

Guess what I'm doing now... I'm cooking. I mean looking. At who? Hisoka. Walking of with an unconscious Leorio.

Why? Some of you may be asking… or none. Well, its because…

Kurapika & Leorio find Hisoka

They run opposite ways

Leorio decides to be a tough guy and comes back

He tries to fight Hisoka

Misses

Hisoka was about to do something about Leorio

Hisoka gets a slap of a rod by Gon

Hisoka wals over to Gon

*Technical Difficulty*

Hisoka almost strangles Gon

Hisoka says that Gon and Leorio pass

Hisoka walks off with Leorio… and unconscious Leorio.

I stay hidden…

-Until 10 minutes later-

I'm at the gates, of the 2nd Phase of the Hunter Exam.

Leorio has woken up and he's standing next to Kurapika and… Gon x Killua (*cough* *cough*) I mean Killua and Gon.

The gates start to creak open and then we walk into Hell's Kitchen…


	5. Chapter 5

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 5

Last time on 'My Journey of Hunter x Hunter'

 _I'm at the gates, of the 2nd Phase of the Hunter Exam._

 _Leorio has woken up and he's standing next to Kurapika and… Gon x Killua (*cough* *cough*) I mean Killua and Gon._

 _The gates start to creak open and then we walk into Hell's Kitchen…_

-/-/-/-/-/-

We stop when we hear a loud gong. We look to the direction of the sound and find a large, over-sized human… I think, with a normal-sized human that dresses… differently.

 **-NOTE! I am doing this off memory so if I get any wording wrong, I sincerely apologise. NOTE!-**

"My name is Menchi and this is Buhara." The woman pointed to the over-sized human.

"Welcome to the 2nd Phase of the Hunter Exam." Buhara spoke.

Huh? You're probably asking why I'm huhing. Well, it's because of the food we have to make. It isn't the usual. It's… Sushi.

"Yes, that's right. You'll be making Sushi." Menchi smiled. She sat down and her expression became serious/bored.

"Begin."

Buhara sounded the bong.

All contestants panicked except for some… like me… and… Killua & Gon & Kurapika & Leorio..

-Anyway-

I went to my station and started making the required dish.

-Some time later-

I have finished and now I am walking over to the examiners.

Menchi takes one piece and Buhara takes another.

Menchi's eyebrows raise and Buhara smiles.

"When did you start making Sushi?" Menchi asks.

"Um…" I think.

"Today."

"Seriously?!" Menchi is surprised that I made such a good Sushi on my 1st try.

"Yeah…"

Menchi stares dumbly at me.

"Guess you pass." She then says.

"Can I say something?" I ask.

Buhara nods.

"If none of those people pass then I can't be the only one to pass."

Menchi is shocked.

"What if one person passes?" Menchi inquires.

I look at her. I turn around and before I leave I say the answer to her question.

"No one will pass…"


	6. Chapter 6

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 6

Last time on 'My Journey of Hunter x Hunter'

" _Guess you pass." She then says._

" _Can I say something?" I ask._

 _Buhara nods._

" _If none of those people pass then I can't be the only one to pass."_

 _Menchi is shocked._

" _What if one person passes?" Menchi inquires._

 _I look at her. I turn around and before I leave I say the answer to her question._

" _No one will pass…"_

-/-/-/-/-/-

I went back to my station and waited for time to fly by.

-Some time later…again-

I look at the trees. They're swaying uncontrollably. I look up and see a blip above all of us and I'm feeling super hyped.

Before I became back to my normal self, someone fell from the blip. It was…*breathe in*…none other than NETERO-SAN!

"It's really him." Some of the contestants murmured.

-NOTE! Whatever goes on/ is said is more or less from the Hunter x Hunter's actual plot. NOTE!-

"Is there a problem here?" Netero asks Menchi.

"None of the contestants pass except for one but they refused to be the only one to pass." Menchi said.

"Well, I can't let you fail the contestants on the second phase." Netero says.

I guess it's time for me to-

"Netero, could you take us to the top of that mountain?" Menchi points to a far but near mountain.

-And 5 minutes later we're at the top of the mountain that Menchichose for us to retake the second phase-

We walk off the blip.

Now we go back to the bullet point/ number thing:

Menchi tells us what to do

She demonstrates the activity/ task.

Tells us the danger

We jump off the cliff… thing.

We hold on to a string.

Everyone waits until Gon says it's OK to go.

We're at the surface.

Menchi shows us the difference of a spider eagle egg and a regular egg.

We eat.

50 contestants pass.

Next time on ' My Journey of Hunter x Hunter'

I actually speak to Gon & Killua

See someone do something

I tell a secret to someone.


	7. Chapter 7

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 7

"You may go and enjoy your time until the 3rd phase of the Hunter Exam at 8am tomorrow."

YAY! We can go do whatever we want.

I look around for Killua and Gon but they're gone.

I go around the blip to look for them.

No one's P.O.V

Tonpa goes over to Kurapika and Leorio. They're sitting on the floor, looking tired.

"I don't think you should be going to sleep. What if they were lying and the exam starts before 8am?"

Kurapika and Leorio exchange looks.

Tonpa walks away knowing he has achieved his goal…or so he thought.

Back to Freeze Kill's

I'm passing through corridors and opening doors and running and getting tired and impatient.

Finally, after some time of looking, I find them sitting next to one of the windows of the blip.

I breathe.

I walk over to them and say politely, "Excuse me, but, may I join you?"

Killua and Gon look at me. Killua narrows his eyes.

"Sure." Gon smiles.

YES!

I sit on the floor facing both of them.

Killua raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asks.

He actually spoke to me ^_^.

"Well…"

I stop.

A gush of air had just passed behind me. Might that be…?

I turn my head to the right and find Netero pretending to walk towards us.

 _Nice try Netero-san, but you can't fool us._

"Ne, did you see anyone come from that way?" Gon asks Netero while pointing the opposite way.

Killua is observing.

"That's a nice trick, old man." He says coldly.

"Thank you." Netero beams.

…

Eye stare Game!

1

2

3-

2Why are you here anyway?" I ask, eventually.

"I was getting bored." Netero replies.

-Another game of eye stare-

"Want to play a game?" Netero questions.

"Sure","Ok","Yeah" where mine, Killua's and Gon's answers.

"Then follow me." Netero turns around and walks off.


	8. Chapter 8

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 8

 _Last time on 'My Journey of Hunter x Hunter'_

" _Want to play a game?" Netero questions._

" _Sure","Ok","Yeah" where mine, Killua's and Gon's answers._

" _Then follow me." Netero turns around and walks off._

-/-/-/-/-/-

We're in a large room. It has a clock and a window and also some benches.

-Some time of admiring-

"So, are we going to play?" I ask.

"Of course." Netero replies.

"All you have to do is get the ball away from me."

Me, Killua and Gon exchange looks.

"I'll go first." Killua says.

"Ok, we'll just sit down and…" _admire you_ "…watch you."

*Bullet point/Number time*

(Again)

-NOTE! This may or may not be true due to doing this from memory and only watching the show once and a while ago NOTE!-

1\. Killua does his walk: Rhythm Echo.

2\. Gon is impressed (and me too).

3\. Killua charges forward.

4\. _Sometime later…_

5\. Killua kicks Netero's leg

6\. Stops

7\. Cries (in pain because of the pain…in the leg)

8\. Gon's turn now…

9\. Gon pretends to head for the ball.

10\. Jumps up on the last second.

11\. Bangs on top of the ceiling.

12\. Cries (because of the pain, too)

13\. I roll my eyes

14\. Now it's my turn…

15\. I say "I'm not usually good at this."

16\. Netero smiles

17\. I run towards Netero

18\. Run clockwise around him

19\. Crouch down

20\. Build power

21\. Jump

22\. Kick the ball upwards with my left leg.

23\. Grab it

24\. Land on the floor

25\. Jump back

26\. Bounce it on the floor and grab it back

27\. Throw it above my head and into Killua's and Gon's direction.

28\. Netero being so fast kicks it the opposite way.

29\. Killua and Gon both reach for the ball

30\. Netero gets past them, making a dent on the floor and retrieving the ball.

I look at Killua and Gon. They've got only their vests and shorts on. I'm exhausted.

"You are…pretty good…" I pant.

Netero smiles with his eyes closed and the ball twirling on his index finger.

"Hey, Killua, Gon. Do you still have the energy to take him on?" I say.

They nod.

"Ok then, I'll go sit down and watch you take him on-"


	9. Chapter 9

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 9

I'm telling Netero my secret that I'm holding from everyone.

 _~Theme Song~_

 _~ Fighting evil by moonlight~_

 _~Winning love by daylight~_

 _~Never running from a real fight~_

 _~She is the one named…~_

Sailor Moon Opening

Anyway…

 _~Flashback~_

Killua and Gon tries to get the ball away

After a few minutes, no luck

Killua gets angry? (Don't really remember the right word…oh right - triggered -)

He goes out of the room

Gon tries to make Netero use his left arm and right leg (or vice versa)

At the end succeeds/does it.

Passes out because of exhaustion

I call Netero over.

I ask him if he can keep secrets.

He nods.

 _~End of flashback~_

"I'm…from another world." I say anxiously.

"Really?" Netero looks at me, shocked.

I shake my head up and down.

Netero plays with his beard while he thinks.

"How did you get here?" He asks eventually.

"I don't know. One minute, I'm in my world and the next, I'm in yours." I say.

Netero thinks some more.

"Do you want to go back?" Netero asks me.

I poder the question in my mind.

Do I really want to go back? How am I going to get back? Can I stay here forever? Will I be able to go on this Journey with the main 4 Protagonists?

"No." Is my only answer.

Netero nods understandingly. He stands up and before he goes he adds:

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

I smile and then my eyes close half-way down. Guess I'm tired. Well, it is 2 o'clock in the morning. I lay down on the bench and go into heavenly sleep.

Next time on 'My Journey of Hunter x Hunter'…

It's the 3rd Phase of the Hunter Exam. Who do we meet again? Tonpa!? And Kurapika and Leorio too? Oh boi!

Episode 11- Prisoners of the Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 10

 _~Theme song~_

 _~Can you hear my heartbeat? ~_

 _~Tired of feeling never enough~_

 _~I close my eyes and tell myself~_

 _~That my dreams will come true~_

Yuri! On ICE opening

A/N: so this chapter is a filler which means it's not in the anime or the manga of Hunter x Hunter. So you can skip this chapter if you want.

It's morning time and it's bang on 7am in the morning. I only slept for about 5 hours but I feel refreshed, even though.

I look to where Gon is laying down and he's still fast asleep.

I yawn and stretch my arms.

I walk out of the room and walk into the canteen. To my surprise, a lot of people are awake/ in the canteen.

I look around.

Suddenly, I see a familiar figure. I walk over to them and sit at the table they're at.

"Good morning." I say, smiling.

Killua glances over at me.

"Oh, you're awake?" Killua inquires.

"Yeah. Just woke up now." I reply.

"So I never got your name." Killua says.

Oh no.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you yesterday did I." I remembered.

Should I still give my name as 'Freeze Kill'? Or give him a different one?

"Well," I start. "My name is Allukima but, most people call me Freeze Kill." I explain.

"Allukima?" He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Last name?" He asks.

Oh no. (Again)

"Well, you didn't tell me your name." I quickly respond, smartly.

"True." He looks around, probably bored.

I look at the time and it's almost half past seven.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

Killua looks back at me.

"What do you want to do?" He asks.

"Whatever you want to do." I say.

"But I don't know what I want to do."

"And I don't know what I want to do."

A pause.

Killua smiles and I smile. Then we laugh.

"Wanna be friends?" I smile.

He look at me kinda shocked and surprided.

He looks at the cup of tea in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with…someone like me?

I blink, 3 times.

"Ofcourse," I grin.

"No matter how bad a person is, there's still a little _good_ inside of them" I quote my own quote.

Killua looks at me like he looked, I mean, is going to look at Gon at the 'You are light' scene. Then he looks down, his hair falling over his eyes.

I feel so…happy and sad and fangirly. My heart hurts.

"Sure."

I stop fangirling. I look at Killua. He's looking at me. I realise who spoke.

"Are you sure."

…

Why did I even ask that?

"Yes." Killua looks away.

"We have arrived at the 3rd phase of the Hunter Exam. Please report outside to Netero." The announcement speaker sounded.

"We should get going." I tell Killua.

He nods.

We stand up and walk out of the canteen. We pass the room where we were against Netero and go through the corridor outside the flying vehicle.

On the way out we meet Gon and stand on top of the Tower.

We wait until further instructions or whatever.

Episode 11- Prisoners of the Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

My Journey of Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 11

 _~Theme song~_

 _~Come on break it down for me! ~_

 _~A river will flow~_

 _~You are not my enemy~_

 _~I'll let you prove me wrong~_

 _~You can trust me when I say~_

 _~It won't be long~_

 _~We're gonna see the end of night~_

 _~Don't forsake me now~_

 _~We haven't got the time~_

 _~The fallen angels I run with all know~_

 _~It's our fear that makes us all human after all~_

 _~Torn old sepia photographs show~_

 _~Our fragile little world~_

 _~Must reject it, respond to the~_

 _~Calling, screaming inside of my soul~_

 _~It's my fear of loving what's~_

 _~Dearest to us all~_

 _~Sun is fading~_

 _~It will set forever~_

Scapegoat (Owari No Seraph)

Took it a little bit too far.

*Bullet pint/Number timer*

Netero tells us about the Trick Tower and that we have 72 hours to get to the bottom.

After Netero finishes we think of what to do.

Gon goes to look down the tower.

Gon comments "That's a long way down."

Killua comments "Someone could commit suicide."

Another person comments.

We look to the person

It's number 96

He starts climbing down

I think: He's climbing down pretty fast

One minute he's climbing, the next he's…gone.

I think: Oh well.

–Some time later…once again-

We're about to depart… [DEPARURE!]

*Land, land, land, splat, land*

Me, Kurapika, Killua, Gon and Leorio are together. YAY ^_^

Some guy over the speaker says he's the examiner and that we have to wait for 1 more person to come to begin.

We put on these bracelet watch things

We wait for that 1 more person

Ch 12 – Prisoners of Trick Tower


End file.
